


dreams come true

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, sort of a/b/o but not really, there’s some seho at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: junmyeon helps baekhyun and chanyeol realize they’re meant to be together.





	1. i

junmyeon’s day takes a weird turn the moment zitao grabs onto his sleeve and drags him to where baekhyun is supposedly sleeping. not that he would expect things to be normal— things are never normal when you’re a cat hybrid dealing with other cat hybrids. he’s handled almost anything that life could throw at their little cat pack, though it’s not so little now, with the twelve of them. 

“why are we bothering baekhyun, taozi?” he asks softly, reaching over to stop the younger in his tracks. 

“he doesn’t feel good again,” tao shrugs, still holding onto junmyeon’s sleeve. “he needs comfort. motherly comfort.”

junmyeon is aware that he has a comforting presence, but he’s never considered himself to be  _motherly_. zitao seems so worried, though, so he simply nods, letting his arm fall to his side again so the younger can lead him into the room baekhyun usually sleeps in. the mentioned kitten— well, he’s not even a kitten anymore, but all of the younger ones are kittens to junmyeon— is curled up on one of the beds, covered with thick blankets. the poor thing looks like he’s in pain, but at least it doesn’t seem like he’s too hot under all the blankets. at least he’s sleeping. with a sigh, junmyeon peels them back, settling down next to baekhyun. 

“baekhyunnie,” he murmurs, running a gentle hand through baekhyun’s hair, “time to wake up, sweetie.” the smaller of the three whines, but his eyes open and his mouth moves like he’s going to speak, but he pouts instead. 

“tell myeonnie what hurts,” tao demands, leaving no room for personal spaces as he stretches out and latches onto baekhyun, who whines again, a soft, angry sound. 

“hush, taozi,” junmyeon replies, keeping his attention on baekhyun. “tell me what’s wrong, baekhyun. i won’t tell anyone.”

“...my tummy hurts, myeon,” baekhyun mumbles, sighing. “it hurts a lot. i keep getting really sick...”

junmyeon frowns, sighing loudly before glancing over at tao. he hates to be the bad guy, but..

“tao, why don’t you go see if minseok and yixing need any help with the groceries? they should be back by now,” he smiles slightly, trying to encourage the younger hybrid that it’s okay to leave now. “please? i’d like to talk to baekhyunnie in private.”

“fine,” zitao pouts for a second, but then he’s up and scampering out of the room. with a sigh, junmyeon returns his attention to baekhyun. 

“alright, you,” he says, “tell me when this started, and  _don’t lie_. i’m only here to help.”

“maybe.. maybe a few weeks ago?” baekhyun’s voice is small and quiet. “but.. not every single day. it comes and goes. and it makes me feel like i’m dying!” 

“baekhyun, i’m not trying to be evasive or anything—” junmyeon mumbles, “but when was your last heat?”

“two months ago? maybe three.” the younger shrugs, rolling over so that he’s on his back. “can’t remember.” 

“i do hope you were cautious,” he mutters, sighing deeply. “chanyeol helped you, didn’t he?”

“yes...” baekhyun whines, pouting again. his pointed ears flatten against his head, like he’s surrendering to something. 

“i’m no doctor, but i have my suspicions.” junmyeon ruffles baekhyun’s hair. “is it alright if i touch your tummy?”

baekhyun nods once, so junmyeon slips his hand under the younger’s shirt, resting it gently on baekhyun’s belly. he’s not surprised to find that it’s slightly rounded, not after all that baekhyun had told him about his heat and the sudden sickness. he removes his hand, but not before giving baekhyun’s slightly swollen tummy a gentle pat. he’s wondering how he’s supposed to tell baekhyun what’s wrong.

“like i said, i’m not a doctor..” he murmurs, clasping and unclasping his hands. “but... you’re not dying, baekhyunnie. it’s just.. kittens.”

“kittens?” baekhyun asks, disbelief evident in his voice. 

“mhm,” junmyeon nods. “we’ll have to take you to a doctor to make sure, but the only thing that should cause those symptoms is pregnancy.”

“...kittens?” baekhyun repeats, finally sitting up.  

junmyeon feels a little bad— he doesn’t know much about baekhyun’s relationship with chanyeol, nor does he know how baekhyun feels about the idea of having kittens of his own. not knowing what else to do, he pulls the younger into a gentle hug, directing baekhyun’s head to the space between his neck and shoulder. 

“i know it probably seems scary,” he begins, “but there are eleven of us to help you out. we’ll make sure you’re taken care of.”

“i’m not scared,” baekhyun mumbles, but he sniffles and then junmyeon can feel tears soaking into his shirt. “i’m not scared of this, myeon, i swear—”

“hush, baekhyunnie. it’s okay. even if you’re not scared, it’s okay— just let out whatever it is that needs to be let out.”

so baekhyun cries into junmyeon’s shoulder for a good part of an hour. at some point, tao creeps back in, quietly letting junmyeon know that mostly everyone’s aware that something is wrong with baekhyun, but the older is quick to assure him that things are fine with baekhyun. they’ll be celebrating soon enough. 

“but he’s  _sick_. that’s no reason for celebrating,” tao mutters, a scowl gracing his features. 

“no, taozi, trust me— he’s fine.” he bites his lip, glancing down at baekhyun. “you tell him, baekhyunnie.” 

“kittens, tao,” baekhyun answers, sniffling. “i’m gonna have kittens.”

“real kittens?” it’s such a stupid question; junmyeon can’t stop the laugh that escapes him. 

“yes, tao, real kittens!” baekhyun whines, snuggling himself closer to junmyeon, resting his cheek against the warm collarbone. “i wouldn’t be sick if there weren’t kittens.”

“you have to tell chanyeol,” tao mutters. “you have to tell him and then he’ll have no choice but to man up and do what we’ve all been waiting for him to do.”

junmyeon sighs. it’s true that they’ve all been waiting for chanyeol to finally ask baekhyun to actually be his mate, but since they spent baekhyun’s heat together, all they’ve seen him do is gaze lovingly at baekhyun. it’s a bit frustrating, but they can’t just interfere. 

“i hope he doesn’t feel pressured,” baekhyun murmurs, letting his eyes fall closed. “i can take care of kittens all by myself.”

“and you’d have us,” junmyeon says. “yixing will be very happy about the whole thing. he’s always talking about how cute kittens are.”

“if yixing thinks kittens are cute,” zitao replies, “then he should hurry up and find himself a mate. he’s all talk, no action.” 

“anyways..” junmyeon mumbles, gently pushing baekhyun back down. “tao and i are gonna leave now so you can sleep again. you’ll probably feel a little better if you take another nap.”

he all but drags tao from baekhyun’s little room. the younger doesn’t want to leave his friend alone, even though he knows that baekhyun needs more rest now. 

“so,” junmyeon starts quietly, “should we say anything?”

“yes! we should! he isn’t gonna tell chanyeol,” tao whines. “we should tell him.”

“hm..” the older sighs. “you can tell him, then. and don’t you dare say i had anything to do with it.”

* * *

baekhyun is, to put it mildly, furious. junmyeon suspected he would be, but he doesn’t let on that he knew that tao was going to tell chanyeol. he simply lets baekhyun yell about it until the younger is all out of anger. his poor sensitive ears, though. baekhyun is loud and now they hurt. 

“don’t you think you should apologize to chanyeol?” he asks, all quiet and cautious, once baekhyun has quieted down. 

“why? it’s not  _my_ fault he got me pregnant,” baekhyun hisses, making a face. “i shouldn’t have to apologize for that.”

“i meant for yelling at him when he asked about it,” junmyeon points out. “he didn’t do anything. it’s not his fault taozi told him. he shouldn’t have, but he did and chanyeol had nothing to do with it.”

“do you think..” baekhyun starts, calm and quiet again, then he stops. “never mind.”

“wait, wait. tell me, i’ll see if i can help,” he replies, waiting for the younger to speak again. 

“do you think yeol will still like me the same way?” he asks softly. “things.. are changing. they won’t be the same. what if he doesn’t want me to be his mate anymore?”

“i think.. you’re being silly,” junmyeon replies. “chanyeol loves you more than anyone else has ever loved anything. trust me on that. he’ll love you the same, and he’ll love those kittens, too.”

“i just.. i don’t want things to change! i was happy with the way things were,” baekhyun laments. “things were good.”

“they’ll still be good, trust me. maybe they’ll be better.” he shrugs, getting up. baekhyun still looks uneasy, so junmyeon pats the younger’s head, ruffling his soft hair and petting his ears. “go talk to chanyeol.”

“yes, mama, whatever you say,” baekhyun rolls his eyes, but he scampers off in search of his mate-to-be. well, that’s what junmyeon hopes chanyeol is to baekhyun. he wants them both to be happy— he wants everyone to be happy. 

at dinner, baekhyun tells everyone about the kittens, and chanyeol tells them all that he and baekhyun are going to be mates. spirits are high, junmyeon is glad. zitao looks a little guilty, but no one says anything. yixing and jongin are arguing about who gets to be the godfather of chanyeol and baekhyun’s kittens, but it’s not hostile enough to bring out any claws. junmyeon sighs softly, smiling as he squeezes sehun’s hand gently. who knows, maybe they’ll be next. a small part of him hopes they are.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol and baekhyun have a talk. junmyeon’s the one who makes it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love junmyeon, he’s soft and caring and everything i’ll never be.

junmyeon finds it funny how it’s always tao that bothers him when baekhyun’s not feeling well. it’s almost as if he knows that junmyeon is really good at soothing aches and pains, physical or emotional. 

baekhyun’s room is dark, so the first thing junmyeon does is open the blinds to let some light in. the younger whines, trying to snuggle deeper into his nest of blankets. he catches sight of tao and hisses— he’s still not quite over the fact that his friend told chanyeol about the kittens before he could, even though baekhyun’s nearing the end of his pregnancy now. then, once he’s sure that baekhyun is completely awake, junmyeon settles down next to him and gestures for tao to leave. he knows baekhyun won’t tell him anything with zitao in the room, not after he told chanyeol something baekhyun should have been the one to say. 

“are you feeling alright, sweetie?” he asks softly, running a hand through baekhyun’s hair. he seems a little warm, but that might be because of the blankets. 

“no..” baekhyun whimpers, leaning into the touch and sighing. “everything’s achey.” 

“how about you sit up?” junmyeon suggests, helping baekhyun sit up when the younger nods. he sighs softly, wondering why baekhyun’s mate isn’t here to comfort him. “by the way... where’s chanyeol?”

“dunno,” the younger grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. “probably running errands ‘cause yifan yelled at him for finishing the milk.”

“ah. makes sense,” he shrugs, giving baekhyun’s back a pat. “what’s aching today, hm? maybe you need a massage..”

“my back,” baekhyun whines, “and my tummy.” 

“do you feel sick, or just achey?” he asks softly, moving his hand to baekhyun’s head, gently petting his ears. they twitch a little, but baekhyun sighs and relaxes against junmyeon. 

“achey,” he mumbles into junmyeon’s shoulder. “my tummy is aching and i don’t know why, but i don’t like it.”

“well.. are the kittens.. are they moving around yet? that could be why.”

baekhyun’s eyes widen, like the thought hadn’t even occurred to him. hesitanly, he rests a hand on his swollen belly, waiting to feel if the kittens have started moving around yet. 

“junmyeonnie!” baekhyun suddenly screeches, grabbing junmyeon’s hand and pressing it against his round tummy. “feel!”

“i was right, then,” junmyeon says, “so don’t be worried about the aches. it’s all fine.” 

“i wish chanyeollie was here,” baekhyun sighs, a pout gracing his features. “i want yeol to be here right now, myeon. i miss him..”

“he’ll be back soon,” he replied, ruffling baekhyun’s hair. “i’ll send him your way when i see him.” 

“okay,” baekhyun whines, slumping back down once junmyeon’s gotten up. 

“you keep resting, okay? and for the love of god.. if taozi is bothering you, tell me and i’ll get yifan to lecture him about why it’s important for him to let you get some rest.”

junmyeon leaves once he sees that baekhyun’s eyes are closed. he’s on a mission, now, a mission to find baekhyun’s idiotic mate. he does find chanyeol, in the kitchen, putting things away in the wrong spots. 

“go see baekhyun,” he says, taking the bag of groceries, “i’ll finish this.”

“but yifan told me—”

“chanyeol, sweetie, everything is in the wrong spot. go see your mate.”

chanyeols sighs, ears pressing back against his head, letting the cupboard door bang shut before scampering off to baekhyun’s room. junmyeon swears his tail is between his legs like he’s scared. it doesn’t take him long to put everything away. he knows he shouldn’t snoop, but can’t help himself. he sneaks back to baekhyun’s rooms, staying away from the door just to make sure no one’s crying yet. it seems like he’s too late, he can hear loud sobs, presumably baekhyun’s, and a low, calm voice murmuring sweet nothings, presumably chanyeol’s. 

* * *

chanyeol’s aware that it probably seems like he’s avoiding baekhyun. he’s not, or at least he’s not trying to. he’s scared, actually, but not of his mate. he’s scared of the fact that he can hardly do a thing to soothe aches and pains baekhyun is feeling. when junmyeon banishes him from the kitchen and demands that he he goes to see baekhyun, he can’t help but feel a little bit anxious. 

he loves his sweet mate, really. baekhyun is caring and lovely, the cutest person he’s ever met, and one of the strongest. but it scares him that baekhyun has to endure so much in a day for their kittens. he’s also scared about them, because junmyeon says there must be three of them and chanyeol’s hardly ready to be a father to one kitten. 

a lot of their time spent together these days involves snuggling and baekhyun whining. chanyeol’s scared for baekhyun. and he feels bad. his mate has got three tiny lives growing inside of him and all chanyeol can think about is how he’s not ready to be a dad. he thinks it’s pathetic. 

but then junmyeon banishes him to see baekhyun or else, and he finds that his sweet, caring mate is also afraid of becoming a parent. 

“chanyeol,” baekhyun whimpers as soon as he’s made himself comfortable next to his mate, snuggling into the larger body like a kitten seeking warmth. “chanyeol, i’m scared.” 

“why?” chanyeol asks, not knowing what else to even say. 

“because.. when the kittens come, it’s gonna hurt,” the smaller sniffles, reaching up to wipe away the sudden tears. “and i dunno if i’m gonna be a good mama to them.”

“oh,” he says, subconsciously moving to pull baekhyun closer to him, against his chest, brushing away the tears gently. “don’t worry, baekhyunnie. i’ll be there with you the whole time and we’ll figure out parenting together, too.” he doesn’t quite know where this has come from, really. he’s terrified.

“do you promise?” baekhyun’s voice is small and scratchy. “promise, yeollie. promise me you’ll be there when the kittens come. hold my hand the whole time, please?”

“of course!” chanyeol says quickly, leaning forward to press little, gentle kisses to baekhyun’s squishy cheeks, then his soft lips. “i won’t just ditch you... we’re in this together, even if you’re doing all the heavy lifting right now.”

“thank you,” baekhyun murmurs, sighing tiredly. did junmyeon warn him about this, about baekhyun being so tired all the time? probably, but chanyeol can’t recall what was said. 

“you wanna take a nap with me, baby?” chanyeol asks, voice soft and warm. 

“yeah, but wait... wait, chanyeollie.” baekhyun takes chanyeol’s hand in his own, moving them down to rest on his round belly. “junmyeon said i’m achey today because they’re moving. can you feel it?”

“not really,” chanyeol says. he doesn’t feel anything beneath his hand, not right now. “maybe they’re sleeping. like you should be.”

“maybe,” baekhyun sighs. “i wish you’d been there instead of tao. he bothers me a lot, yeol. that’s why you gotta spend more time with me, so tao will leave me alone for a while.”

“alright,” he nods. “let’s nap now, okay? i love you, baby.” he presses a kiss to the top of baekhyun’s head, then to each of his soft ears. they twitch when he touches them and baekhyun giggles. 

“i love you too, chanyeollie,” he yawns, then he’s asleep in chanyeol’s arms. it never ceases to amaze him how fast baekhyun can fall asleep. 

junmyeon, still listening from the door, is very pleased. he’s happy that they’re happy. they’ll be great parents, he knows that much. everything will be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways.  
> should i add another chapter? and if so, what should be included?


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol and baekhyun’s kittens are finally here.

jongin is  _nervous_. he’s never been so nervous before, but he’s never dealt with anything like this. the day had started relatively normal, though. he’d snuggled with kyungsoo and sehun in the early morning before breakfast, and he’d thought about going to visit taemin, but it didn’t happen. 

things were just fine until junmyeon asked him to sit and cuddle with baekhyun. it’s not that jongin doesn’t like baekhyun, he’s just scared of what the smaller male is going through. pregnancy isn’t easy, and he doesn’t know how to handle a crying baekhyun. 

and yet, here he is, holding a wailing baekhyun while they wait for chanyeol to return. jongin is terrified right now. he’s terrified because it’s his responsibility to look after baekhyun during this time of struggle. baekhyun’s pains had just started maybe half an hour ago, and he hadn’t stopped crying since. he wasn’t doing too bad, but every once in a while jongin feels the smaller body next to him tense up when a contraction washes over baekhyun. he really, really doesn’t know what to do. 

“hey, baekhyun,” he mumbles. “do you want some water? or a blanket?” he should take baekhyun back to his room, where he’ll be more comfortable until chanyeol returns. baekhyun only whimpers and sniffles in response, pressing his cheek against jongin’s shoulder. his soft ears are flattened against his head. sighing, jongin decides that junmyeon can handle this better. 

“junmyeon!” he’s trying not to shout too loud when he calls for the older male, but he doesn’t know where junmyeon might be. “baekhyun needs help!” he waits patiently, massaging the bases of baekhyun’s soft little ears to calm him down. junmyeon comes running, shooing jongin away so he can help baekhyun out. he figures he’ll just run to taemin, and hide under his human friends’s bed. it’s nice under there, really. it’ll be quiet. 

* * *

needless to say, junmyeon frets enough over baekhyun for all of them. everyone else is out and about, but he managed to get sehun to bring chanyeol back to their home. he wouldn’t want chanyeol to miss the birth of his children, or anything. and baekhyun needs his mate as well, to hold his hand, pet his hair and rub his belly. they’ve got a long day ahead of them. 

chanyeol and sehun return home after baekhyun’s been having contractions for two hours. his water hasn’t broken yet, which means there’s still a long way to go. the smaller hybrid practically molds himself to his mate when chanyeol takes a seat next to him on the bed, resting his head against chanyeol’s shoulder and  _wailing_ when another contraction rips through him. junmyeon takes his leave for now, almost running into a very groggy jongdae, who’s just woken up and wonders what the fuss is about. junmyeon explains, and then sends him off to get baekhyun some water. he needs to stay hydrated. baekhyun, on the other hand, could care less. he’s holding onto his mate as tight as he can, flinching when another contraction hits. chanyeol kisses the top of baekhyun’s head to reassure him, rubbing his mate’s swollen tummy with one hand. the kittens aren’t moving much, only once in a while. 

“chanyeollie...” his poor mate already sounds so tired. chanyeol kisses baekhyun’s forehead, to try and set him at ease. 

“hmm?” he rests his cheek against the top of his mate’s head. 

“chanyeol,” baekhyun gasps, grabbing chanyeol’s hand so it stops moving over his belly. “my... my water just broke.”

chanyeol calls for junmyeon to come back, wincing when the older comes back with jongdae, who slams into the doorframe in his excitement. he’s excited for baby kitties. they’ll be so tiny and cute!

it goes on for hours. long, exhausting hours, filled with sobs and pained moans and shrieks. baekhyun cries harder than he ever has, gripping onto chanyeol’s hand so tight that his mate can’t even feel his fingers. but he lets his little mate do as he pleases. he’ll do anything if it means baekhyun has an easier time bringing their babies into the world. at some point, baekhyun ends up mostly in chanyeol’s lap, half laying and half sitting up. he wants to close his eyes, but he knows he can’t. another sob leaves him, just as chanyeol hauls him upright again. 

“you’re doing so good, baby,” chanyeol whispers, pressing a kiss to baekhyun’s temple. his mate just keeps crying, tightening his hold on chanyeol’s hand. “keep going, you’re almost there.” 

baekhyun wishes he was, but he knows chanyeol’s only trying to encourage him by saying he’s almost there. his belly really hurts right now, as does most of his body. these kittens are taking their sweet time. 

“chanyeol.. chanyeol,” he groans, turning so that he’s on his side, face squished up against his mate’s chest. “i can’t. i can’t do it, yeol, i can’t, it hurts.. hurts so much... i can’t do it.” 

chanyeol hushes him, giving him a quick but loving kiss. baekhyun cries loudly, whining as the pain intensifies. he wants it to be over. 

and after thirteen long hours, it is. they’ve got three adorable hybrid babies, each sporting a pair of tiny, soft ears and short fluffy tails. they’re so tiny, so they all fit in baekhyun’s arms. he chooses to lay on his side, so the babies can snuggle up against his belly. he curls halfway into the fetal position, to protect his children. he’s so tired that he hardly feels chanyeol laying down beside him until a warm hand rubs along his back. he sighs softly, opening one eye before leaning back to look at his mate. chanyeol grins, sitting up halfway and giving baekhyun a kiss. 

“see, i told you that you could do it!” he presses kisses all over baekhyun’s face, not stopping until baekhyun’s flushed and giggling. he hushes his taller mate, wrapping a protective arm around their sleeping kittens. then he sighs, snuggling into his mate. 

“mm.. chanyeollie, i‘m tired,” he mumbles, whining when one of the kittens tries to escape. he needs them to stay close, at least for now. 

“take a nap, baby,” chanyeol kisses his mate’s forehead. “i’ll make sure these little rascals don’t go anywhere.”

“thank you, yeol.” baekhyun sighs, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of his mate’s breathing and the tiny whines and whimpers of their newborn kittens. he could get used to this.  

**Author's Note:**

> so i tried something different. cat hybrids mixed with a/b/o. i think im terrified with the result.  
> i guess just think of it as the usual exo a/b/o wolf fic but with cat hybrids instead!  
> not sure if i’ll write anything like this ever again but y’know. i tried it.


End file.
